


A Tough Situation

by dragonascent



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-12 21:17:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11170251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonascent/pseuds/dragonascent
Summary: Uf!pap got Uf!sans pregnant, except Papyrus is an angel that has swore to hunt demons such as Sans down.Update: includes mentions of date rape in chapter 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mpreg warning, Mentions of One Night Stand, Horrible recount that I'd rather not read again. Also, no one beta'd this and I only read through it twice, once being when I wrote it.
> 
> Seriously, lower your expectations if you're gonna go ahead and read.

Fell closed the door behind him with a  _ click _ , the room was quiet except for the snoring sounds emitted by the small lump that was resting on his bed. Entangled in the ball of fabric that were Fell’s blankets was a small demonic creature sleeping peacefully, with drool dripping out from between its jagged teeth. 

 

Fell quietly approached the dozing creature, carefully softening his usually heavy footsteps. The creature did not stir. Fell delicately eased the creature out from being wrapped by the sheets and blankets, revealing small bony wings, short limbs and a swollen stomach. The creature seems to sense the change in temperature as the blankets left its side. It wrapped its tiny wings around itself.

 

Fell signed.

 

He was not a sappy romantic and has never believed in love at first sight. He has never expected his coincidental encounter with the demon to develop into anything of this nature. 

 

The night when they first met had started like a normal night, uneventful and dull. He was merely lounging at a bar in the moral realm after work when he met the demon.  _ Sans _ , he corrected himself mentally. He had already been informed of the demon’s name and given their situation, he deemed that he should have at least enough respect to refer to the being carrying his child by name and not species. 

 

He met Sans at a bar in the mortal realm that he frequently visits. When he first saw Sans, Sans was disguises just as Fell was and Fell did not recognise the small creature as one of his enemies that he had sworn to eliminate. Instead, he saw a small skeletal being that was curiously similar to himself when he was still a mortal. Angels and Demons do not retain their memories when they ascend or descend into Heaven or Hell, but they do keep their appearance from when they were alive. Fell has never seen another skeleton before, and for a very long time he has assumed that the last of the skeletons had perished and the species are no more with his passing. So seeing another skeleton excited him.

 

He boldly moved next to the small skeletal creature and started a conversation with him. Surprisingly, the small creature was quite the conversationalist, he was humorous and witty, and Fell was thoroughly charmed. After a few shots of alcohol, Sans and Fell were soon chatting like old friends that have not seen each other in years, while simultaneously flirting with the other like a newly married couple.

 

It was difficult for Fell to describe what he felt that night, it was like finding a soulmate and a passionate lover at the same time. Something that Fell would have scoffed at if he had not been under the influence. The rest of the night had been a blur to Fell. He vaguely remembered agreeing to a one night stand with a drunk Sans and bringing his new friend to a nearby motel. He also remembers the skull splitting headache from the hangover the next morning and waking up in the bed of the motel alone, thinking that it was all a incredibly vivid dream that his sexually deprived mind conjured.

 

It was only when he met Sans again three months later that he was able to invalid his previous assumptions about his “dream”.

 

The second time he met Sans was under more a much more unusual situation.

 

It was during one of his petrols at the border between heaven and the mortal realm when he felt a slight tug on his soul. He felt a strange feeling that made his mind anxious as he shifted into an almost hypnotic state where his soul compelled him to abandon his work and make a trip to the mortal realm. It was in a small cave in a forest that he had never been to before that he found a demon that looked exactly like the Sans from his dreams. And the said demon was unconscious and visibly pregnant with his protruding red ecto belly. 

 

Sans’ condition that resulted in his weak state was easily diagnosable to Fell when he could literally feel the new souling within Sans’ tummy calling out to him yearning for its other father’s magic. 

 

After “feeding” the still developing embryo, Fell was at a lost of what to do. It was in his personally code of conduct to never lay a single finger on any child, let alone his own, but the being carrying the child was a creature that he has sworn to kill.

 

Only after discreetly smuggling Sans into his temporary apartment in the mortal realm, Fell finally recognised how much he has fucked up. He might as well declared himself a traitor there and then as helping a demon was synonymous to treachery in Heaven’s laws.

 

Resigning himself to the imminent troubles that he will have to face, Fell gently caressed Sans’ cheeks as he had his eye lights fixated on the glowing red stomach that rested in Sans’ abdominal cavity. He could not help himself but let a small smile crawl on the the edges of his jaws.


	2. Sans is a bad bad demon (and most definitely deserves this)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans' side of the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Includes mentions of Sans' intentions of trying to date rape Papyrus, edited tags to include rape/non-con for this.

Sans was in deep shit.

 

Sans is a pretty powerful demon. His magical competency and his quick wit was well known in Hell, making him one of the most feared demons even with his short stature and chubby appearance. However, Sans is also a fairly young demon, having only passed from the mortal realm a few years ago, he still had a lot to learn and explore. Thus, he was also very prone to making mistakes. Mistakes such as getting himself pregnant. 

 

Sans has had his eyes on Papyrus for a few weeks before actually approaching the Angel. He had decided that Papyrus will be the first being that he will take as a demon. Taking an angel’s modesty was fitting for his first night as a demon. He was definitely not drawn in by Papyrus’ dashing good looks. With this in mind, Sans put a hundred and ten percent of his effort into the plan that would get Papyrus into his bed.

 

For the most part, his plan did work. It took a good week of scouting for Sans to decide that a bar that Papyrus frequents would be the perfect place to get acquaintance with the Angel, and another few to practice his knock knock jokes and puns until he was ready to charm the Angel into sleeping with him. By the early next morning, they have done the deed just as Sans had planned(and Sans had thoroughly enjoyed himself), and Sans left the still sleeping Papyrus on the bed of the motel and left with a satisfied grin on his face.

 

Sans began to notice some anomalies a month after. While his magic was previously steady and he was able to control it easily, it is now haphazard and unpredictable. He also noticed that he started craving mortal food more often. While previously he only ate magical foods and beverages, he now thirst after the deep fried potato strips the mortals called ‘fries’. He has also found a new love in the mortal condiment called mustard. It was bitter and sour and left a burning sensation on the tip of his tongue. He would have considered it disgusting mere weeks ago.

 

When Sans first noticed the changes in his appetite, he was quick to dismiss the symptoms. However, when his magic started to randomly phaseout, he quickly became worried that he has gotten sick. Afterall, Hell was not a forgiving place and being sick(weak) meant being at the mercy of other demons. Sans was definitely not a fan of that. 

 

A quick trip to the healers revealed a good news, a bad news and a really bad news for Sans. The good news was that he was not sick and his magic would go back to normal in time. The bad news was that he would probably be unable to use his magic before then came back on their own, and that he would probably have to take care of a smaller demon when they do. And the really bad news was that, he would need to magic of the father,which he had no idea how to get, to sustain the child.

 

_ Fuck. _

 

Sans could still remember clear as day how he stood dumbstruck in front of the healer’s office when he learnt that bit of information. Also,  _ how was he supposed to know that fucking could make magical entities pregnant.  _ After being given an information dump on demon biology and sexual education, Sans was allowed to escape from the laughters of the demon healers with his reddened skull and anxious soul. 

 

That is how Sans ended up hiding in a cave out in the middle of nowhere.

 

Sans had decided that it would be best if could nurture and conceive his child in secret, away from the prying eyes and malevolent intentions of his fellow demons. Now that Sans was weak and Papyrus was back in Heaven, there was no way Sans could get magic from Papyrus. Thus, Sans would have to carefully manage his own magical reserves and hope that it would be enough for the child.

 

It never crossed Sans’ mind the he could abort the child.

 

At first, it was bearable. Sans survived on the magical food that he has stocked up in the cavern and slept most of the time to conserve what little energy his pregnancy has left him with. However, by the end of the second month of his hiding, Sans found himself starting to have problems staying awake when he wanted to. His magical reserves was the lowest it had ever been and whatever energy he got from eating the food  was drained by the parasite in his womb.  _ This guy better be strong, eating so much of my magic. Heh. _

 

On bad days, Sans felt himself slipping away thinking that he might never wake up again. On good days, Sans was able to reconsider his life choices that led him to where he was. 

 

Today was a bad day. 

 

However, as Sans slipped away into unconsciousness, he could swear on short whip like take that he heard the softest flutter of feathery wings.


End file.
